


Born Again

by 14112



Category: Dexter - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Season 1 Spoilers, Spoilers, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-01
Updated: 2009-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14112/pseuds/14112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian dangles on Dexter's whim - waiting, wondering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born Again

He puts his lips to my forehead; they're shaking, trembling like a leaf caught in a breeze. He's feeling things he's ever felt before - he's trapped. This isn't a breeze for him, they're gale-force winds. My beautiful brother, he's close, so close I can smell his sweat. I brought him back to the womb tonight, born again, a third time. Into the world, out of humanity and now...he's mine. All mine.  
  
Will he kill me? If he doesn't do it soon, the suspense just might. Oh, Dexter, I'm the only one who will ever understand you, the only one who---


End file.
